


A while as in the entire time

by BIFF1



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mason has dinosaur sheets, Mason/Liam BrOTP, insecure!Brett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-16 23:22:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4643928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BIFF1/pseuds/BIFF1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“How long have you known that I like you?” Mason asks staring at his hands.</p>
<p>“A while.”</p>
<p>“A while as in the entire time?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A while as in the entire time

“Okay. I’m just- I’m just going to tell him I like him. That should be fine right? We are both mature adults.”

“Adults is pushing it.” Liam responds, laying on Mason’s bed retracting and baring his claws over and over again. It would have been a sinister thing if Liam hadn’t been practising in that very spot every night that week.

“We’re both mature.” He looks back at Liam who raises an eyebrow and points to the dinosaur sheets peaking out underneath the totally mature and legitimate solid grey bedspread.

“So you don’t think I should tell him?” He bites his lip and crosses his arms.

Liam shrugs, “I don’t see what difference it would make.”

“What do you mean?”

Liam struggles a little but sits up on the bed and looks at him, “He already knows you have a thing for him.”

“What! Did you! Did you tell him?!”

“What! No!” Liam raises his hands surprised, “I just mean… He’d have to know, if I can smell it on you… I mean he’s been a werewolf forever.”

“Smell it? What are you talking about?”

Liam shrugs, “People give off different smells, when they’re stressed or…” He blushes and looks away and he knows that he must be able to smell arousal on him.

_God that’s embarrassing_

“So he knows…”

“Yeah I guess so.”

“Why hasn’t he said anything?” He flops down on the bed next to Liam and buries his head in the blankets, “He doesn’t like me back does he?” He asks through the blankets, “That’s why he hasn’t said anything. He’s just hoping I get over it or something right?”

“I don’t know man. He smells weird, I try not to smell him, or, you know, be around him.”

He grumbles his agreement and rolls over.

“What am I going to do?”

Liam gets up off the bed and moves to the bedroom window, ripping it open.  
“You could just ask him now.” Liam leans out the window and yells, “Talbot!”

“What?” Mason sits up and watches as Brett swings into the bedroom from the roof, “How long have you been…”

Brett’s looks around the room, everywhere but at him, “Satomi is worried, so…”

Liam scoffs, “yeah, sure.”

Brett turns to look at them and he can’t see what passes between them but Liam sags and rolls his eyes violently and makes an excuse to leave.

Leaving them  _alone_ … In his bedroom, not looking at each other.

“How long have you known that I like you?” Mason asks staring at his hands.

“A while.”

“A while as in the entire time?”

Brett shuffles his feet, a resounding  _yes_.

“Oh my god, just kill me. You’ve known I like you this whole time and you haven’t said anything.” Mason falls back onto his bed, hands over his face, not even caring that the dinosaur sheets are visible, “You were too nice to reject me. That’s what this is right?  _Oh god_. This is the worst night of my life.”

“That’s not true.” Brett tells him, the bed shifts under new weight but Mason doesn’t need to look to tell that he’s sitting beside him. The heat and smell of him is weighing down on him heavily.

“Okay sure I’ve had worse nights, Berserkers and Scorpion men are pretty bad nights.”

Brett laughs softly, a smothered thing and Mason just wonders if they can all still be friends after this mess. He kind of liked it when they all solved mysteries and fought monsters together. He didn’t want to lose that.

“That’s not what I meant. That’s not why I didn’t say anything.” There’s a heavy sound, the bed moves and he peeks over his fingers to find Brett laying down beside him, turned away, “I like you too.”

Mason pushes himself up quickly to stare wide eyed down at the handsome werewolf on his bed.

Brett flinches at the movement and before he can demand an explanation its offered.

“I didn’t say anything because I didn’t think it was serious.” He’s playing with the edge of his comforter, pushing passed it to trace the crayon colored dinosaurs, “The hormones usually fade really quickly. After we start spending more time together.” He shrugs, “I just expected you to lose interest, like the others.”

“No way.” Mason reaches over him and pushes the blanket back over the childish linen, Brett grabs his wrist.

“So you like me.”

“Yeah. I like you.” Mason doesn’t bother to hide the smile that splits his face. 

Even if he did he’s sure that Brett, whose smiling softly and rubbing his skin but still not looking at him, would be able to tell.

Quick heartbeat, smell, his breathing, those weird emotional signals he can pick up on, he must light up like a beacon. Brett pulls him easily down, back onto the bed, wraps his arms around him, his face hidden in the crook of Mason’s neck.

“You should stop smelling so good, it’s dangerous.” Brett mumbles into his skin, pressing his mouth against his skin but Mason has no intention of doing so if this is the punishment.


End file.
